This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Information on available equipment, stock chemicals and other supplies is disseminated to users regularly via the web, letters/emails and in conjunction with beam time request/allocation communications. Manuals in the use of the instrumentation in the biochemical/chemical sample preparation laboratory are updated and provided to the users. Hands-on training is given to users of the more advanced equipment. Basic supplies are provided. New safety training procedures are developed and disseminated to the user community. The production and disposal of hazardous waste is monitored and advice provided. A new web site that provides user information was developed in 2009.